


LFG NTR

by NDD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deepthroating, Futa x Female, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, MMORPGs, Meta, Nonsexual Violence, Other, Pubic Hair, femboy, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDD/pseuds/NDD
Summary: A sissy tank and a size-queen healer need a third party member to help them complete a quest.





	LFG NTR

“I don’t know, Jamie. I think we might need more damage to complete this quest.” Aelene said softly while dusting off her robe, a hint of disappointment present in her immaculate features. 

“...Oh, uhm… Are you sure? I think we can take him.” Jamie tried to reassure her, although his similarly soft, shaking voice did not instill confidence while he stared at the intimidating ogre from across the field.

“I’m running out of mana because it’s taking you too long to kill him, let’s just go back to town and find a DPS?” Aelene suggested, looking over to the tank with slight smile that curled the corners of her plump, pink lips. 

Jamie gulped, his stomach sinking as he thought about taking in another party member. The small human was not exactly a formidable warrior, and was often passed up for larger men and women who had better gear. He had met Aelene one day while he was grinding mobs, she had invited him into a group to get her quest done quicker. The elven priestess was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the usually neglected boy quickly fell in love with her while they finished up her kill quest. He had somehow managed to muster up the courage to ask her to complete another quest with him, and to his surprise, she accepted. Since that day, the two had done almost everything together.

Jamie’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he looked down into the grass. “Couldn’t we just abandon this quest?” 

Aelene giggled in that cute way that she always did, shaking her head. “No, silly. I need one of the rewards.” She brought one of her soft hands up to his cheek, guiding his head upwards to look into her deep, blue eyes. “Don’t be ashamed, you’re a tank. You just don’t do as much damage as a DPS would.” 

Jamie froze up, another wave of shame burning through his body as he listened to those words, but he couldn’t help but smile lovingly as he stared into his healer’s eyes. “I.. I guess you’re right.” 

“Yay! Then it’s settled. Let’s head back to town,” she said cheerfully. Aelene pulled her lithe fingers away from the tank’s reddened cheek and spun on her heels before walking off towards the direction they had came from. Jamie instinctively glanced downwards as she sauntered off, staring longingly at the bouncing ass beneath the thin, silken fabric that rested against her supple flesh. “W-Wait up!” He stammered, snapping out of his stupor before running after her. 

* * *

Jamie and Aelene stood in front of a questboard, the elven priestess climbing atop a crate to shout out their recruitment message since they didn’t want to wait and Jamie was too shy to. “Looking for one DPS to kill King Ogroth!” Aelene called out with her hands cupped around her mouth, trying to yell above the murmuring of the bustling streets. Plenty of people paused for a moment while they were walking by to lecherously stare at the voluptuous elf woman, a couple of them even cat-called her, but nobody had requested to join the group as of yet. The entire situation made Jamie more uncomfortable, squirming in a mixture of embarrassment and anger as he watched fellow adventurers eye-rape what he thought to be his “girlfriend”. 

“Okay… I don’t think we’re going to get anyone, Aelene. Maybe we should just g-” Jamie’s words were cut off by a far more domineering voice. 

“I’ll join.” A gruff, but still somewhat feminine tone shouted back, making the two to look into the direction of a rather massive orcish female with a bow and quiver strapped to her back. “Name’s Mogra.”

Aelene’s face lit up with excitement as she watched the brutish, green-skinned mountain of a woman approach. “Wonderful! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Aelene, your healer.” She said, extending one of her arms outward to shake hands with the woman. Even while she stood on the box, she still had to tilt her head slightly upwards to look into the orc’s dark eyes. Her heart began to thud inside her chest as the large woman shadowed over her, feeling her hand gripped by the callused, sausage-like fingers of the brute. She glanced down to look at the monstrous digits engulfing her own, inching up towards her girthy wrist and onto the orc’s large, vascular arm. Her gaze trailed all the way up to the orc’s bulging, sweaty bicep before she audibly gulped. “Wow, You look so… strong.” The healer said with a hint of lust in her voice before coughing was heard from beside her. 

“Actually, I think we want a caster DPS.” Jamie said abruptly, the feeling of inadequacy making his blood boil. The interruption forced the DPS and Healer to glance over to the small human, who now tried to make himself even smaller now that eyes were on him.

“Nonsense. She’s perfect.” The priestess hushed the warrior before turning back to the orc with a bright smile.

“It this little guy our meatshield?” The orc asked the elf, not bothering to even acknowledge his protest. 

Aelene stifled a laugh and furrowed her brows playfully. “Be nice. He’s great at holding aggro.” She turned her head to the human again, smiling at him assuringly, which almost helped ease the humiliation of being referred to as a meatshield... and little. “Alright! Let’s go handle King Ogroth,” the healer insisted, hopping from the box and making her heavy tits bounce beneath the thin fabric that rested upon her chest. She stalled for one moment longer and looked up to the orc again, biting at her bottom lip once she realized just how tall the orcess was while standing at her normal height. Aelene and Mogra walked side by side as they traveled back towards the quest location, the pair talking quietly as their plate-burdened tank stumbled behind them and tried to keep up.

* * *

“I’m going to die.” Jamie thought as he helplessly watched the ogre that towered above him growl in anger and lift it’s massive, gore-stained club above it’s head to strike again. All he could do now was try to raise his shield and soak the blow, but he was not even sure if he had the strength to do so again. Waves of agony surged through his frail, feminine body as he tried to lift his arm, the most recent impact of the ogre’s weapon against his shield likely dislocated his shoulder. His vision was blurred, his eyelids swollen and bruised, pooling with deep crimson that trickled down his broken cheekbones. “Why isn’t she healing me?” He clamped his half-lidded eyes shut painfully, readying himself for the killing blow and the wait to be resurrected. He didn’t feel the weight of an ogre club crash down upon his skull however; instead he heard something whizz by his head. Shortly after that, the thud of the monster’s body hitting the ground and shaking the dirt beneath his feet. Luckily for him, the ogre king had fallen backwards. 

The tank opened his eyes slowly, looking down to the humongous ogre that twitched at his feet. The shaft of an arrow stuck out from his neck while he choked on his last few breaths. Jamie let out a sigh of relief and just barely heard the sound of footsteps stomping up from behind him before he was shoved to the side. He whimpered pitifully as another rush of pain traveled through his limbs, stumbling away and barely keeping his balance. The orcish archer knelt to the side of her kill, rummaging through the brown sacks that hung from the ogre’s belt to search for the quest item that the three were supposed to find, pocketing any goodies she found along the way. Jamie opened his mouth to tell her that they were supposed to roll for the loot, but was cut off by the sound of the healer squealing in joy from behind him. 

“Mmf. You’re so strong, Mogra,” the elf cooed as she too rushed by the injured warrior, standing at the side of the looting orc. “That was amazing~...” She trailed off while gazing at the damage dealer with lust-glazed eyes.

“Nngh… Aelene … can you please..” The tank tried to ask for a top off between labored breaths and pained coughs. 

“Found it.” Mogra said, holding up the key to the ogre king’s chest before she rising to her feet.

“Yes! I can finally get my new staff. Thank you so much for your help!” Aelene said cheerfully, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the orc’s stomach to hold her tightly, her breasts squished up against her side as she looked up to her. After nearly fifteen wipes with Jamie, she was ecstatic to have finally completed the quest. 

The tank watched helplessly, the mental anguish of having to see his healer hug someone else was almost enough to make him forget his injuries before the throbbing pain rushed through him again. That should have been him, but instead he was on death’s door and being ignored completely. 

“Maybe.” Mogra said, looking down to the exuberant priestess who’s face started to contort in confusion.

“Huh?” the elf asked curiously. 

“I already did this quest, I came for a different reward.”

The healer’s cheeks flushed almost instantly, and she seemingly hugged tighter against the DPS. “Ooh? And what would that be~?” 

“HN-- HEALER!” Jamie shouted with the last bit of strength he could muster, coughing up blood as he dropped to his knees. 

The priestess glanced back to the slumped warrior with a look of annoyance, and then back to the back up to the big, strong orc yet again. “Hold that thought,” she said before she unwrapped her arms from around the DPS and walked over to the tank. Aelene brought one of her arms forward, her fingers glowing with a light, yellowish hue as she brought them down against his forehead. A soothing sensation traveled through his body as his shattered bones glued themselves back together and his split skin sewed itself shut.”Uhh, Jamie. Why don’t you head back to town?” Aelene suggested in a hushed tone. “I’ll meet back up with you there.”

Jamie stared up at his healer as if she was a goddess, slack jawed and in a near trance-like state as her healing magic flowed through his body, easing his suffering. He only snapped out of it when his brain registered what she had said. “What? No way. I’m not leaving you,” he assured, his meek voice filled with the sadness of betrayal.

“Suit yourself.” Aelene said before turning away from him yet again and rushing back to her new infatuation.

Jamie couldn’t quite hear what was said next, but what he saw made his heart break, something that couldn’t be healed. He watched as his beloved healer squatted down in front of the DPS like some common tavern whore. The back of the elf’s blonde head blocked his vision, but he knew well enough what was happening in front of it. 

A rather unruly bush of black pubes jutted from the orc’s sweaty, green skin. Long, wiry hairs poked out from the opening of her unbuttoned pants, Aelene sniffing at the air as an overwhelming, masculine stench seeped out from her damp, swampy leggings. Mogra pushed her thumbs into the waistband of her pants while Aelene reached up and ran her fingers through those pubes, gripping onto the front of the orc’s leggings and assisting in yanking them down.

As those humid, leather confines were pushed downwards, the healer gasped in shock. The sea of curly, black hair parted by the immensely girthy base of the orc’s cock. Aelene audibly gulped as inch after inch of that emerald expanse was revealed to her, right up until they had gotten her leggings around her knees and her cockhead popped free from its restraints.The thickening log of cockmeat flung upwards and smacked against the bottom of the elf’s chin, she laughed playfully as prejizz splattered against her neck. The healer moved her arms upward slowly, gripping the vascular fuckpillar with both hands while she pulled her face away to get a better look. Her fingers were unable to wrap around the shaft completely, and she stared lovingly into the foreskin wrapped cockhead. 

“I can’t believe it... “ Aelene spoke softly, followed by another delighted giggle as she hoisted the heavy dick with one hand and measured it against her forearm. 

“Believe it, healslut. Now start sucking.” The arrogant DPS responded rather nonchalantly. 

Jamie hopped up from his knees and rushed over. “Don’t fucking talk to her like tha-” He whined, trying his best to put on a tough act before he instinctively glanced over to the orc’s crotch. The sight of that sweat-glistening slab of orcish dick shadowing over Aelene’s arm made him stop in his tracks, feeling far more inadequate than he had already. It might have been a courageous gesture if the sissy tank didn’t stop to gawk at DPS cock like a faggot. 

“Sorry, Jamie. I think I’m going to join a new guild.” Aelene said as she double fisted that dick again, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the prejizz dripping head. She kept eye-contact with her tank as she parted her lips and wrapped those DPS dickpillows around the bulbous head of the orc’s alpha cock. 

Jamie watched in horror as the lips that he so desperately wanted to kiss slurped on filthy orc dick, and worst of all - it turned him on. His hardened armor acted as a natural chastity cage, causing discomfort to his little dicklet as it tried to stiffen within his crotch plate. He fell forward onto his knees again, this time to Aelene’s side as he tried desperately to talk some sense into her. “Y- you don’t need to do this! King Ogroth will respawn and we can find a new DPS! We don’t need the quest item right now. Please… Please stop. ” 

Mogra laughed from above the two, Jamie looking upwards as tears ran down his soft, pink cheeks. “She doesn’t want to stop, sissy. Healers need dick, maybe she would be sucking yours if you had one worth showing.” 

Although Aelene could not speak, she pushed herself further onto that cock to show her support for the claim. “Ggghhrrlgglhk! ♥” The healer gagged as the battering ram of sweaty dick pushed against the back of her throat. The orc’s foreskin was peeled back by her tonsils as she forced more dick down into her bulging neck. Her throat muscles squirmed around the sensitive dicktip as it plunged down into her neck, her esophagus tried desperately to force the invader out but only worked to pleasure it further.

“Healers were made for this.” Mogra explained as she continued to let the healslut do what she did best. 

Aelene pulled back slightly before throwing herself forward. “SCHLRK.” Another inch of dick hollowed out her throat as she forced herself further onto it. The healer pulled back again and repeated the process, taking more and more DPS dick into her mouthcunt without any assistance needed. “GHLRK!” It hurt. Her throat felt like it was on fire, but as a healer she knew she could endure it. The elf brought one of her hands to her neck and wrapped her fingers around it, channeling healing magic into her fingers to ease the pain of orcish cock being rammed into her throat and stretching it out. Aelene pulled her head backwards yet again before slamming her face forward much harder now, taking more of the cock down her gullet.

Jamie was speechless, he couldn’t believe the sweet girl he had quested with for the past couple of weeks would turn into such a depraved whore for a DPS. Little did he know, he hadn’t seen anything yet.

The elf began to gyrate her head left and right as she tried to squeeze every last inch of dick into her, the cockhead dipped beneath her collar bone as her chin squished into the hairy nutsack and her nose pushed into the pelvic bush. Those unkempt hairs pushed up into her nostrils and tickled at her sinuses as she kept her lips firmly planted around the base like a good healslut. Aelene used her other hand to wrap around the lower portion of her neck and then began stroking the bulge within as if she was giving a handjob. She pulled her throat muscles back and forth against the dick lodged into her and used her esophagus like a sextoy for the DPS.

“Ahg..Oh, fuck… I can’t believe you tried to keep such a freaky bitch to yourself. What a waste.” Mogra taunted behind a throaty moan, obviously pleased with the service.

Jamie didn’t have a response, it would have been a waste, his dicklet wouldn’t even make it to the back of her throat. “What the fuck am I thinking?” He stopped himself, trying to shake the self-hatred from his depressed, clouded brain. Still, he couldn’t pull his gaze away, watching his love continue to jerk at the superior DPS dick stretching out her neck.

Aelen continued this until she believed that the orc was getting close to release, feeling the dick throb inside of her cocksleeve of a throat. She let the grip on her neck go and grabbed the orc’s firm asscheeks. The elf began to relentlessly facefuck herself again, pulling back a couple of inches before smashing herself back down, trying her best to get the damage dealer off. Strands of throatslop started to run from her chin and down onto her silken robe, mascara ran down her cheeks, but she kept her bloodshot eyes open and locked onto Mogra’s regardless. 

The orc threw her head back and let out what sounded like a roar as her saggy nuts rose in her musky ballbag. Aelene slammed herself down as far as she could go, her parted lips nearly curling into a smile as she felt a surge of jizz rushing through the orc’s fuckmeat. A chill ran up her back as she felt first hot, sticky rope of cum being pumped into her stomach. Her body filled with warmth as the jolting dick continued to unload the contents of the orc’s jizz-factories directly into the elven dicksucker. Mogra didn’t need to move a muscle, the priestess was completely ready and willing to be the best jizzdumpster that she could be for such a mighty DPS. The orcess let out a sigh of relief as her orgasm began to fade, the healer’s throat squeezing every last drop of nut from the orc’s urethra. Only once she had felt her job was finished did she begin to pull away, allowing the sloppy cock to pop free from her mouth with a sickening gurgle. 

All three of them were quiet for a moment. Jamie was still frozen like the beta bitch boy that he was while Mogra tried to recover from her orgasm and Aelene desperately tried to fill her lungs with air now that her airwaves were unblocked. The orc was the first of them to truly move, leaning forward to grab at the squatting healer’s robe and pulling it upwards to wipe the saliva from her dick. Jamie watched as her body was nearly exposed to him for the first time, though not in the way he had imagined it would be. Her toned thighs were smooth and meaty, the string of her thong indenting into the soft flesh of her hip. He could just barely see the bottom of her breasts resting atop her flat stomach before the fabric came flowing back down.

“Woo.. That was fuckin’ great.” Mogra said, pulling her leggings back up and shoving her now slightly drier dick back down into the thigh of her pant leg. “Here you go,” the DPS rewarded the healer by tossing the key she needed into the grass beside her. 

“Hah~ Thank you!” Alene beamed, grabbing the key and squeezing it tightly in her palm. “You’re going to stay in the group, right?” 

“Hmm, I guess,” the DPS pondered. “Until I have to go raid at least.”

Alene bounced up, her tits jiggling beneath her now saliva drenched robe. “We don’t have much time then. Let’s get back to town.” 

“Time for what?” Jamie thought to himself while he watched his healer grab the orc's large hand again. His eyes shifted up to Aelene’s once he realized she was now looking down to him. 

“You’re coming too, right?” she asked, apparently she hadn’t forgotten about him like Jamie thought she did.

“Uhh… sure.” He responded hesitantly. Aelene smiled at him lovingly with a curly, black pube stuck in her white teeth, pulling at the orc's arm as the two left Jamie behind again. The nearly defeated tank pushed himself to his feet as he followed after them, unsure of what else to do. Without Aelene, questing just wouldn’t be the same.


End file.
